


Sanity's like a teacup

by Lucy_1991



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham City - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, Killing, Poetry, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: Hiya♡This is a poem inspired by Gotham's Jerome and maybe (the last part) by Jeremiah.I love 'em and I hope u'll like itEnjoy





	Sanity's like a teacup

Sanity's like a teacup

It shatters so damn easy

But the sounds of pieces breaking

Oh, how much they please me

 

Listen to their music

Hear the high-pitched tone?

That's the madness creepin'

Soak into your bone

 

Laugh, darling, just laugh

It's the cure to all

The prince of Gotham's breaking

Real soon he's fall

 

No such thing as heroes

The good ones aren't free

Locked inside their own minds

Call 'em "mads-to-be"

 

I'm not crazy, dollface

I'd say "different ways I see"

What you all call moral 

That's a joke to me

 

I know I'm not perfect

I might have shed some warm blood

But lets be honest here now

Not enough to cause flood

 

The kind of world that I see?

Oh, that's full of sins

Hope is just the grey ash

That's left when fire wins

 

So let me tell you somethin'

You're all just sheeps

Led around by your nose

Til' the end of things

 

So be aware now, "mortals"

Cause I will be your king

Begging for your dear life

My song, you will sing

 

Remember, this is a promise

And I'm a man o' my word

This is not just bluffing

I will rule this world.


End file.
